


never invite your neighbours over for a cup of tea (Aka, four seasons which changed Bilbo's life)

by Ississ



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Neighbors, lots and lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ississ/pseuds/Ississ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo is used to a quite life, but that's about to change when he meets his new neighbours. </p><p>Really, he needs to stop being so damn polite because it's only getting him rowdy teenagers in his apartment!</p>
            </blockquote>





	never invite your neighbours over for a cup of tea (Aka, four seasons which changed Bilbo's life)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first Bagginshield fanfic and this is the longest oneshot I've EVER written. 
> 
> To be fair, Kili/Ori is not a really big pairing in this fic but it has it's moments so if you're not fond if it you can just read this and enjoy the Thilbo and Fili and Kili being little shits and not being disturbed by it. On the other hand, if you're here for the Ori/Kili and you do NOT enjoy Baggingshield I suggest you leave this fic to be. 
> 
> Also, there is a mention of sex in it so if you do not wish to read it you have been warned beforehand. Although there are a total of 241 words dedicated to the sex, which I think is not much in a fic like this, I understand that you could not wish to read this, by this, you've been warned. 
> 
> This fic is written for my beautiful Lauren, who I sent all the love in the world. Thank you my beloved for showing me how wonderful life can be. ♥
> 
> [[This fic is non beta'ed and English isn't my first language. So I'm sorry for obvious mistakes.]]

He was used to a quiet life, a life based on habits and regularity, with the greatest excitement being his daily trip to the store or when he actually managed to finish a piece of writing.  
Bilbo Baggins was quite used to a life like that yes. Little did he know he would need to start getting used to a whole different way of living! 

It had all started with the noise of a truck outside of his window early in the morning. Which was, of course, not too uncommon in the city, but the fact that the truck stayed parked before his apartment was a different matter.  
Still sleepy, dressed in nothing but a white t-shirt and with a quickly fixed cup of tea in his hand he walked over to the window shoving the curtains away a tiny bit so he could look at the street below.  
It was indeed a truck which was parked right outside the main door to the building he lived in, and it seemed as if it belonged to be here. People got out and opened the truck's doors.  
"Must be someone moving in." Bilbo mumbled to himself, sipping his tea as he looked at the clock. "Still don't understand why they need to move in at 7am though." 

As he had suspected, someone was indeed moving in. However, he had not suspected that person would be moving in right next to him. He also had not suspected said person to bring two rowdy teenagers with him!  
He came back from his trip to the supermarket when he first bumped into them on the stairs. Well, make that bumping quite literally!  
"Oh!" Bilbo yelped when his bag slipped from his fingers and his groceries rolled around on the floor.  
Talk about cliché.  
He had bumped into the oldest of the three males, a man who by the looks of him was just a tad bit older then Bilbo himself, with short dark hair and bright blue eyes. Honestly he wasn't too bad to look at.  
"Are you alright?" The man asked as he helped Bilbo up, the two teenagers quickly picking up his groceries for him.  
"Yes, yes I believe so." He mumbled as he took his bag back. "Thank you."  
"We're Fili." The teenager with blond hair and a two days old beard said. "And Kili." The other, Bilbo guessed they where brothers even if Kili had brown hair and the shape of his face was a fair bit differently, said just as happily as Fili had done.  
"And this is our uncle Thorin!" Two teenagers said in union.  
Must be a brother thing.  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Bilbo," He shook the hands of the pair and eventually, after shifting his bag around in his arms, the hand of Thorin. "I live at number 11."  
"That's a coincidence."  
"We live at 12."  
"But we've just moved in."  
"Haven't we, uncle?"  
Thorin chuckled and smiled brightly at his nephews. "Yes we have," He now looked at Bilbo with a hint of the same smile still playing on his lips. "And we have a lot of unpacking to do so I'm afraid we have to leave you Mister Bilbo."  
"Oh, oh of course, well you know where I live so you can always come by for a cuppa." He tried to be friendly to the three men, because honestly, he wasn't waiting for two hyped up teenagers in his apartment! 

They came anyway, of course they did.  
Fili and Kili where the first to knock on his door one Thursday afternoon when the rain was pouring down and Bilbo couldn't manage to write one single word down on paper.  
"Hello Master Bilbo." Kili, or was it Fili? Said when he opened his door.  
"You said we could come by." The other, he was pretty sure this was Fili, said cheerfully.  
"And uncle Thorin isn't home."  
"And we're bored."  
"But we hope we're not disturbing you?"  
Well at least they had the decency to ask that much. 

The two brothers turned out to be welcome company.  
They weren’t as rowdy as Bilbo had expected, and even if they tended to finish each other's sentences which got on his nerves a fair bit, they actually helped him with thinking of new ideas for his story.  
"So what does your uncle do for a living?" Bilbo asked the two as they stuffed themselves with his biscuits.  
"He owns a company."  
"So he's gone most of the time."  
"But we'll amuse ourselves though."  
Bilbo nodded to the boys. He understood why Thorin was gone most of the time, his own father had owned a grocery store when he was younger so he also understood the spark of sadness in the brother's eyes.  
The pair left him about a hour later saying they wanted to cook dinner for their uncle because he would most likely be too tired to do that himself when he came home. 

Bilbo enjoyed a good book. He enjoyed it perhaps more then he enjoyed other things.  
His apartment had a little balcony. One which had visitors gasp in delight, mostly the female ones though, because it looked almost romantic with its wrought iron flowers and actual living plants decorating it. He used it to sit on and read outside in the sun, sometimes he smoked too, but that had become a rare thing.  
The Durins, as he had started to refer to Thorin and his nephews, had a balcony of their own and one lazy Sunday afternoon when Bilbo was reading a book in, what he believed would be, the last rays of summer sun he heard a voice coming from his right.  
"Good day neighbor."  
Thorin sounded amused when he leaned over the railing, holding a cup of coffee between his hands. He looked good, tired but good, dressed in a somewhat tight t-shirt which hugged his body and his hair still semi-wet from what Bilbo believed must have been a shower.  
"Hello." Bilbo smiled at him, he had started to get to know the two brothers a bit better in the last couple of weeks because they came over for tea or a quick chat more often than not but their uncle was still a mystery to him. It was not like he was home a lot anyway.  
"How are you today?" Thorin asked, turning his body towards him and Bilbo could now see that he wore a v-neck shirt which showed a bit of black coloured chest hair. "I hope my nephews haven't been bothering you lately? They tell me they've stopped by at your place all the time."  
"Oh no, they're no bother at all. Although they eat all my biscuits." He laughed a tad bit nervously.  
"I'll talk to them about that then." Thorin said, before turning around and walking back into his apartment.  
"Have a nice Sunday." He said before closing the door behind him. 

It seemed as if he crashed into Thorin a lot more after that.  
Bilbo saw him on the stairs, in the hall, on the balcony. Even in the store he met the black haired man.  
Fili and Kili stopped by frequently just like they always had but now they weren’t always alone. They brought their uncle with them under the excuse of "He needs to get out more." Or "We can't have him working all day long can we?"  
If he was honest, it annoyed him at first.  
The brothers seemed even more rowdy and hyped when their uncle was with them and there was no stopping them or getting them into a decent conversation. Thorin on the other hand sat on his sofa and said nothing at all. He had his arms crossed and a look which would've scared even the bravest of men and if Bilbo was honest, he had never been one of the bravest.  
After a while, Thorin opened up a bit. Talking to Bilbo or to his nephews. You could practically see his shoulders relaxing as time went by.  
On this particular visit Thorin seemed to have opened up completely and Bilbo and him had been talking about books.  
"Don't tell me you've never read pride and prejudice! That's impossible!"  
"Well I never have." Thorin said with a smile and he nipped from his tea. "My sister talked about it way too much for me to like it."  
"Your sister? Their mother?" Bilbo nodded to the boys who were too busy with their phones to notice the conversation had turned towards them.  
"Yes," Thorin said, and sadness crept into his sky blue eyes. "She passed, if you're wondering."  
Bilbo wanted to comfort the man, tell him there was no reason to be sad. But he found that he could not. Grief had also taken up a fair amount of space in his own heart and he knew that gently words of people did nothing to relieve the burden. He bit on his tongue and kept silent. 

That night Bilbo wrote a short story about a man with black hair and sky blue eyes who mourned his sister's death. 

Summer passed and autumn came way too soon for his liking. It was pouring when he came running into his building. Panting for breath and holding up his bag full with groceries.  
"You look like you could need a hand."  
"Or four hands rather."  
Fili and Kili laughed as they took his bag.  
"We'll take them to your apartment." Kili nudged his brother and they seemed to be having an entire conversation with only smiles and lifting their eyebrows. Well at least Bilbo could now read their faces for a fair bit.  
"I bet you buggers just want another cup of tea?"  
"Always."  
Bilbo smiled, he grew overly fond of the little devils.  
"But we can't stay long though," Kili said, eyes suddenly turning wide. "I'll have to meet up with Ori in about a hour."  
"Ori?" He asked, he did not know that much about the boy's personal life.  
"Yea, Ori is a friend of ours." The brown haired devil said, looking a bit dreamy into the distance.  
"A friend who you would like to get in your bed." His brother added, a bit unnecessary because that was quite clear to him.  
"I do not!" Kili sputtered and Bilbo laughed.  
Oh the sweetness of a teenage love. 

He did not only become closer to the brothers, Bilbo also got to know Thorin a bit better as time passed by.  
At least Thorin did no longer need his nephews to come and visit him.  
"So how's the company?" Bilbo asked, looking up from his laptop. Thorin did not mind when he worked when he came over which was actually a blessing. The man gave him the best of ideas sometimes, and it would be a bad idea not to write them down immediately.  
"Very good." He said with a broad smile.  
Thorin put a lot of time in his work and was proud of all that he had achieved with it.  
"That's great to hear." Bilbo smiled too but looked back at his writing almost immediately, wondering what would be the best way to structure this particular sentence. "I'm glad you're doing well." He mumbled while biting his bottom lip.  
"How's the writing going?"  
"Hmm." He mumbled, not looking up. His finger's dashed over the keys, sometimes hitting them a bit too hard for his poor laptop to handle. "Oh, yes, fine thank you."  
"Oh for fuck's sake!" He suddenly bursted out when his laptop started to lag so badly he could not even properly type.  
"What's wrong?" Thorin asked and he suddenly stood besides Bilbo, he could feel the other's hot breath in his neck and the warmth which came of the broad body as he leaned over him to look at the laptop.  
"You really should buy a new one, this model is ancient!"  
"I believe your nephews have said something of the like." Bilbo admitted, slipping from his chair and away from the body next to him. "Although I don't believe I've got the money right now to buy a new one."  
As he slipped into the kitchen he saw Thorin looking at him, something shimmering inside his eyes.  
"Another cup of tea?" 

When Bilbo walked out of the door the next morning there was a box wrapped in purple paper and with a big red bow around it standing in front of it. When he opened it he found a brand new laptop.  
Later, when he nearly tackled Thorin on the stairs and he gave him an earful about how he could not go around buying him expensive gifts, Thorin smiled and told him that he had just bought new laptops for his company and he had one left over which he did not need.  
Bilbo did not believe a single word of it. 

The autumn weather was as awful as it had always been, rain made the streets slippery and soaked people until their underwear and Bilbo thanked the gods he worked at home.  
One morning Fili knocked on his door.  
"Bilbo!" He smiled brightly, like he always seemed to do, no really. Bilbo could not remember him ever looking sad, or angry, or any other emotion other then happiness for that matter.  
"It's Kili's birthday today, and well we were actually hoping you would come by?"  
Bilbo promised, only a tad bit angry they hadn't told him before so he could go out and buy a decent gift. 

Later that day he was standing outside of number 12. Only a bit nervous. He had only been in the Durin's their apartment like 10 times, max. The three men came over at his an awful lot more then he came over to them.  
"Bilbo! You came!" Kili sounded so happy that Bilbo decided right there and then that he would always do whatever the two brothers asked of him, even if he did it so only so he could see the same smile on their faces again. That would be worth almost everything to him.  
"Of course I did, I wouldn't want to miss the party of the year would I?"  
"Come in, come in!" Fili practically pulled him inside and Kili ran towards their uncle. "Uncle, Bilbo came!"  
He felt honored that he was welcomed so much by the three but he shifted around a bit nervously.  
Thorin walked towards him and offered him something to drink.  
"We're glad you came." He whispered into Bilbo's ear barely loud enough for him to hear. 

"Come on Kili, blow out the candles!"  
Fili laughed and poked his younger brother.  
"I am no child Fili." The other said with a pout and everyone in the room laughed.  
The room was pretty full, Kili had invited only his closest friends and their close family. Bilbo believed none of it.  
You had the brothers Dwalin and Balin, both being good friends of Thorin and mentors of the boys. You had Bofur with his brother Bombur (Who alone was enough to fill up a big part of the apartment. Let’s be honest.) and their cousin Bifur who turned out to be old friends of the brothers. Gloin and Oin, brothers and older cousins of Thorin or something?  
And last but not least, Ori Dori and Nori. Ori being the friend of Kili and the other two his brothers who did apparently not want to leave their little brother alone in the hands of the Durins.  
Well at least he had finally gotten to meet Ori.  
"You still need to blow out the candles though." Ori smiled brightly, he seemed a good lad. At least Bilbo was sure that he would never hurt Kili if the two actually ever got together. "My brothers also make me do that every year!"  
"And you have to make a wish!" Fili ordered.  
"I do not know what to wish."  
"Of course you do!"  
The two brothers looked at each other with their signature devilish smiles and Bilbo vaguely wondered what was up with them.  
"Oh yes I do." And with that Kili blew out the candles.  
"What did you wish for, Brother?" Fili asked, flashing his eyelashes.  
"Something important."  
"Something involving some of the people in this room?" Again there was a display of a way too innocently looking Fili.  
"Yes dear brother, something involving family of us and a certain other in our midst."  
Bilbo was slightly confused now but did not dare to ask about it.  
Thorin growled something about this being Kili's last birthday if he went on acting like this.  
He really wondered what was going on. 

Autumn passed just like summer had done and winter came instead. The brothers spent a lot less time at Bilbo's thanks to Kili finally, getting together with Ori and Fili fooling around with a girl or two.  
Well secretly he was glad they did not come over that much anymore. The endless texting to their beloveds had made him want to pull his hair out.  
However, that was not the case for Thorin. He had been living next to Bilbo for a good while now but he had never heard of a partner for the man.  
Perhaps that was a good thing?  
He thought about it when he walked home from his daily shopping, careful not to slip on the icy streets.  
"Hello neighbor!" Someone suddenly called to him from the other side of the road. As he looked up he saw Kili with Ori on his arm.  
"Ah, there we've got the lovebirds." He smiled broadly to them as the pair made their way towards him. "How are the two of you doing today?"  
"We're good, mind if we walk along with you?" Ori asked, voice so soft.  
"Of course not, now. Tell me."  
The three of them talked and laughed, Kili holding Ori's hand as they made their way to their building. The two of them where really going steady now and Bilbo was really glad for them.  
Kili was a good lad and he had found that he was rather fond of Ori too. At least he had an interest in books and literature (Which actually meant that Kili had come up to his apartment begging for a good book to read so he could talk about it with Ori.) so he had high hopes that the small man could educate Kili on that level.  
"My oldest brother had a bit of a hard time with it," Ori said, cheeks rosy and he looked up at Kili for a second. "But he turned around pretty fast."  
Bilbo thought back to Kili's birthday party and Ori's oldest brother Dori and he could just imagine what the little lad meant!  
"That's great to hear, tell me Kili. How is your uncle doing? I haven't heard of him for a while."  
"Oh Thorin," Kili looked, pleased? Why would he be pleased to have the conversation to go into his uncles direction? "Well he is awfully busy it seems. I'll tell him to stop by at your place a bit more."  
"Do that, I'm beginning to worry about him." He laughed, as if it was a joke. Even if it was not, or at least, not entirely.  
The rest of the walk back home was spent in silence, the couple being overly cute and Bilbo walking next to them a bit awkwardly.  
"Oh, before I forget," He turned towards them in the hall his key already stuck in the lock of his door. "Would you ask your uncle if he's fine with the lot of you coming over for Christmas? If of course you don't mind yourself."  
"Oh no I do not mind, but I was actually planning on spending Christmas with Ori and his brothers. I'll ask Fili and Thorin if they want to come."  
Again the brown haired male smiled devilishly and Bilbo could practically smell that he was up to something. 

Fili did not come for Christmas. Of course not.  
Thorin, however, did.  
The broad man looked awkward and shifted around uncomfortably. He was dressed a bit more formal then he normally would but not overdressed. Actually, Bilbo was slightly jealous of the other his wardrobe. Thorin was always nicely dressed. Bilbo himself was glad he could pick a blouse to go with his favorite pair of jeans.  
"Welcome." He said, blushing a tad bit. Because really, dinner alone with Thorin? At least he now knew what Kili had been up to!  
"I hope it's not a problem I'm all by myself, Fili decided he wanted to go to his girlfriend quite last minute, so." He bit his bottom lip while walking in Bilbo's apartment.  
"Oh no, no problem at all! Although, I think I made a bit too much food for just the two of us."  
"You cooked yourself?" Thorin seemed honestly surprised and Bilbo wasn't quite sure if he should be hurt or pleased with himself.  
"Of course I did! Now sit down." 

It turned out that, yes indeed, Bilbo had cooked too much food for the pair of them but Thorin was a big eater and Bilbo himself could fit a fair amount in his stomach so there wasn't too much left.  
Their conversation went pleasantly and without too much trouble and after a few glasses of wine they opened up completely.  
"I've always wondered why you've never had any lovers ever since you moved in here. Or at least, no steady ones." Bilbo blushed a bit but he could easily write that off to the amount of alcohol he had in his blood.  
He hadn't intented to ask Thorin about some one night stand he might or might not have head in the time he had been living here.  
"Oh no, no lovers for me." Thorin swirled his red wine around in his glass. "I do not like to date when I've set my eye on one paticular person."  
"Ah! So you are in love then." Bilbo pointed at him and looked into those sky blue eyes from over the edge of his own cristal glass.  
Thorin nodded.  
"And what might the lucky person's name be?" He asked.  
"Well," Thorin leaned over the table on his elbows, blinking sheepishly a few times but when he opened his mouth again there was a loud knock against the door.  
"Uncle Thorin."  
"We came to pick you up." 

Winter weather had never been kind on him, he seemed to always be down with the flu.  
This year was no exception and he spent most of his day on the sofa, curled up in his blanked and trying to read a book but it seemed as if he could not keep concentrated. He had to get up, he had to write, he had to go to the store! There was so much for him to do and he could not just stay home and do nothing!  
Just as he got up and tried to find something more decent looking then his pyjamas and a baggy sweater someone knocked on his door.  
He hadn't heard from his neighbours ever since christmas and honestly, he did not mind that much. Of course he missed them since they had become such a big part in his life ever since the two brothers had been standing in front of his door for the first time but he did not think he could see Thorin ever again and not wonder who he loved.  
Who was so lucky to be wanted by his neighbor, of whom Thorin dreamt and whom made him smile when he only thought of them.  
It made Bilbo feel slightly sick.  
Sicker then being down with the flu at least!  
Opening the door he knew right away he had made a mistake.  
It was indeed Thorin who was standing in front of his door. Curse all the gods above.  
"Good lord Bilbo, you look horrible if I may say so!"  
"Thank you." He sniffed and opened the door for the man. "Want to come in? If, of course, you're not afraid of me infecting you."  
"That's a danger I'll take." Thorin said with a broad smile as he walked in. 

Thorin stayed with him for most of the day, making soup and tea for him and reading him from his books.  
Bilbo loved hearing the other's voice, it was deep and calmed him down.  
"You really have a nice voice." He admitted, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.  
"Well thank you." Thorin raised an eyebrow when he saw the smaller man yawn. "I think it's time for you to go to bed though."  
"But I don't wanna." He mumbled as he slumped down against the warm, broad, body next to him. "Read me another story and I'll fall asleep against you right there and then."  
Thorin laughed, a deep laugh which shook his entire body and Bilbo couldn't help but smile.  
Eventually he, indeed, fell asleep with his face pressed against the other's shoulder and his mouth slightly open.  
When he woke up in the morning he was in bed, alone, cold and wishing for a pair of strong arms around him.

His flu passed, of course. And the weather became colder and colder as winter progressed. Bilbo who was no big fan of the cold spent most of his days inside in front of his little fireplace.  
For about a week or so Fili spent a good while of his time sitting next to him. He had broken up with his girlfriend and had chosen Bilbo as the perfect man to drag him through this hard time.  
Fili was silent for most of the time, sipping from his tea and allowing Bilbo to read his manuscripts to him without making a fuss.  
If he was honest, Bilbo quite liked this silent version of the rowdy teen but he understood the pain Fili surely was going through.  
"You really liked her, didn't you lad?" He asked him when he slipped on the sofa next to him on the third day of silent brooding.  
"Yes, yes I did." Fili looked at his hands which where wrapped around another cup of tea and Bilbo noticed his hands where actually a lot like his uncle's, broad and firm but looking capable of gentleness.  
"Why did you broke up then?"  
His mother had always said he was too curious for his own good and it wasn't until now that he actually started to believe her words.  
Fili did not tell, he just cried on Bilbo's shoulder and came to his apartment for a cup of tea and a manuscript again in the morning. 

"Bilbo! Bilbo!"  
This time it was Kili who was knocking on his door.  
"We're going to go ice skating today."  
"Do you want to come?"  
Oh and Fili.  
Bilbo hadn't been ice skating in a very long time, perhaps too long for him to still be able to properly stand on his skates without making a fool of himself.  
He descided that he would tag along anyway. 

They were with five of them.  
Kili had brought Ori and the boys had even managed to drag Thorin away from his laptop which seemed to be a small miracle judging from Thorin's loud complains about the insane load of work he still had to do.  
His nephews didn't seem to care one little bit though.  
Bilbo was glad the older man came along, he liked being around Thorin and even if he still wondered who held Thorin's heart he could set that aside for the time being and enjoy the other's presence.  
"Do you know how to skate?" Bilbo asked him as they walked to the park where the town had put up a icerink.  
"I'm afraid I do not, neither do Fili and Kili." He chuckled at this. "Dis was a tough lady but not when she had to be on ice, and so no one in our family really got the opportunity to learn it. Do you?"  
Thorin had talked about his sister a lot and it was quite clear to Bilbo that he had, and still did, loved her with all of his heart.  
"I do, I grew up on the countryside. My dad took me to frozen ponds with a rope around my waist so I wouldn't drown if the ice cracked. Clever man my old dad was."  
The smile he got from Thorin made his stomach flip and flutter.

Thorin turned out to be a true talent on the icerink.  
Bilbo had taken his both hands of the other at first, carefully pulling him onto the ice holding him still as he adjusted to the feel and helping him keep his balance.  
"You've got a real talent for this!" He said with a smile as he gently tugged at Thorin's hands. "Ready to move?"  
Thorin nodded and there they went, Bilbo holding Thorin's hands as the other tried to move. Stiff and awkward at first but soon he skated around on the ice as if it was as easy as walking to him.  
They laughed and he wasn't sure when or how it happed but suddenly Thorin let go of his hands and wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close on the ice.  
The world stopped turning right there and then, Bilbo forgot about Kili and Ori who where twirling around them somewhere, forgot about Fili who was most likely flirting with a nice lass or lad, forgot about the strangers skating all around them because Thorin was holding him in his arms and there honestly was no place he would rather be then here.  
"I am glad," Thorin mumbled, lookin into Bilbo's eyes and Bilbo was sure his heart stopped beating and he had died. "That I decided to move. For if I had not, I would not have met you."  
If Bilbo hadn't felt like kissing the other he would have felt like it right now!  
"And I am glad that I had the pleasure to meet you Thorin." He mumbled, lines of poetry and sappy love confessions out of books running through his head, none of them quite fit for the man before him. And so, as he could not find the words to tell the other exactly what he felt for him, he said nothing of it.  
"Would you mind if I kissed you?" Thorin asked, gently cupping Bilbo's cheek. He could feel the warmth of Thorin's hand coming from underneath the thick fabric of his gloves and he was lost in those eyes as he gently pressed his cheek against the gloved hand, making sure that Thorin felt the slight pressure.  
"I would not, not at all." He mumbled.  
In that moment, when Thorin slightly lowered himself and Bilbo tried to reach up from the ice and stand on his toes, Bilbo was truly happy and he faintly wondered if he was dreaming.  
Well if this was a dream his mind was surely playing cruel tricks on him! A heavy body bumped in into his and knocked him to the ice.  
"Bilbo are you okay?" Thorin yelped and he reached out for him, almost falling himself.  
"Yes of course, ask how your neighbor is doing instead of your bloody own nephew!"  
Oh well, at least it was Fili who had bumped into him and had shattered the moment.  
"I am fine, I am more then fine." Bilbo whispered and he took off before Thorin could say anything. Scrambling up and skating off the ice as if he was running from the devil himself, cheeks red and heart beating in his throat. 

It took Thorin almost two full weeks to meet Bilbo again.  
The heating in the whole building had shut down, leaving most of the residents to rely on their fireplaces or thick sweaters, and Bilbo had spent the whole day on the sofa wrapped up in a blanked staring into the flames with a book on his lap when Thorin knocked on his door.  
He had thought about the other man almost every waking minute from the day on the ice rink, not able to stop wondering what could have happened.  
"Hello?" He knew he was blushing, he knew he looked awful and he knew that he should have gone to Thorin to explain before this point in time.  
"Hello."  
Thorin looked just as awkward as Bilbo felt and really it did not help one little bit.  
"Want to come in? My apartment is pretty warm." Bilbo mumbled and he could mentally slap himself. Because, really? Saying that doesn't even make sense!  
"Yes, thank you."  
The other was a bit stiff, Bilbo noticed when Thorin sat himself down on the sofa, pressed against the armrest on the furthest side, as if he wanted to be as far away from Bilbo when possible.  
"Are you, I mean, uhm," He mumbled, looking at his feet rather then to Thorin. "Are you okay?"  
"Yes, yes of course. Actually I came to apologize for the other day, I know I shouldn't have done that and I,"  
"I still wouldn't mind!" Bilbo said, a tad bit too hasty.  
"Excuse me?"  
"If you kissed me, I still wouldn't mind!"  
He stood there, back pressed against the door blushing fiercely and heart beating so fast he was sure it would burst out of his chest.  
Thorin rose gracefully like he was used of the man, walking over to him at an awful slow pace. Like a lion coming towards his prey, although Bilbo wasn't sure a gazelle would be totally fine with the lion coming towards them. He however, was more than fine with Thorin carefully coming closer, trapping his body against the door.  
Hands cupping the sides of his face and bringing their lips together so slowly and gentle Bilbo was sure he could cry. Finally, at last, he felt Thorin's lips against his and he wasted no time with kissing back. Hands tangling in black and silver hair as he brought their bodies closer. Never wanting to leave ever again. 

They didn't even make it the bedroom. they undressed each other in the middle of the living room, with shoes where first to go. Thorin's boots falling on the wooden floor with a thump, soon followed by Bilbo's shirt as Thorin eagerly took care of it nearly ripping the buttons off while his mouth left marks on his throat.  
They fell down in a sweaty mess of limbs. Mouths and hands discovering every bit of flesh they could find while moans and pants where the only sound in the room other then the cracks of the flames burning in the fireplace.  
Thorin smiled and pressed kisses on his lover's body, giving attention to every bit of it. From the tiniest birthmark to the pretty long scar on Bilbo's hip which he'd gotten during an accident with barbed wire back in his youth. While Bilbo on the other hand whispered sweet nothing and lines of poetry into his beloved's ear.  
Together they promised love and nothing but love to the other, for now and all of time to come.  
In each other's arms they came complete. They became whole. 

In the morning, Thorin smiled to him and made him breakfast while giving him sweet good-morning kisses before they bathed together in Bilbo's tub laughing and playing around with the foam.  
Afterwards they did make it to the bed and Bilbo got the honor to strip Thorin once again, to press his lips to his collarbone and kiss his way down to his belly.  
He got that honor many times afterwards.

Fili and Kili where happy for them, Ori too.  
Bilbo could swear he even saw the brothers cry in joy. Not that he was sure, of course not.  
"I do believe my birthday wish came true after all." Kili said with a broad smile and Thorin poked him in the ribs before pulling him close and kissing his temple.  
"You two buggers are the best nephews one could ever wish for." 

Winter became spring and with spring came a big change for all of them.  
Bilbo moved out of his comfortable apartment.  
But he did not go alone.  
Thorin came with him, leaving his own apartment in the capable hands of his nephews and of course to Ori. Sweet little Ori who had now officially moved in with Kili and who could not seem to leave the hand of the other for a waking moment, holding him close and kissing him joyfully.  
Young, new love. All seemed to be infected by it.  
Kili and Ori, Thorin and Bilbo. Even Fili had found himself a nice lass with whom he was head over heels.  
Thorin and Bilbo would move to the country side. A lovely house with a garden and more then enough space for the two of them. (And the occasional guest, of course.) 

They laid outside on the green grass in their garden, holding hands and eyes closed, enjoying the spring breeze and sun.  
"I lived a quite life before the lot of you came." He whispered softly.  
"You live a quite life now."  
"Perhaps I knew all along."  
"Knew what?"  
"That my life would change."  
Thorin laughed and pulled him close, kissing him gently.

Seasons blurred into one, years seemed to become months and months became weeks.  
Time passed.  
Kili and Ori married in winter, a wedding in the snow.  
Fili became a father in spring and named the child Dis, after his mother. Bilbo had to hold Thorin's hand and carefully wipe his tears away.  
Bilbo himself got a bestseller in summer. A story about a man who lived a simple life which got shaken up by the coming of three strangers.  
But the most special was when Thorin told him he loved him, which he did. Every day. In every season and in every year.  
He kept saying it when they where old and gray and they moved back to an apartment together. Leaving their beloved house on the countryside for something smaller, something perhaps, more familiar.

He even kept saying it while Bilbo's eyes fluttered closed and the machine at his side gave a long, heartbreaking peep.


End file.
